Dental substances are often provided in dispensing devices which allow for storing of the substances over a time, but also enable the substances to be dispensed directly from such devices. Such dispensing devices are often designed for single use and thus typically disposed after. Therefore there are devices which are entirely pouched for storing of the dental substances. Such devices are typically only removed from the pouch directly before use. Other devices are designed for multiuse, and accordingly may contain a sufficient amount of substance for two or more uses. Some of such multiuse devices have an openable closure which enables to reclose the device between two uses.
For example WO 2010/123800 discloses a dispensing device for a dental substance which has an outlet for the dental substance, and a valve for opening and closing the outlet. The device is switchable between a storage mode and an operative mode. In the storage mode a cannula is locked in the device and the valve opens the outlet, and in the storage mode the cannula can be released from the device and the valve closes the outlet.
Although there is a variety of dispensing devices for dental substances there is still a desire for a device which is reusable, but which also provides a maximized shelf life for the substance contained therein after initial use. Further such a device is desirably inexpensive and easy to use.